My Innocent Shota Can't Be That Agressive
by Yorucchi
Summary: "Pfffttttt! Hahahhahahahahaha! L-Len yang shota begitu agres-sif? Huaahahhahahahhahaa! Jangan membuatku tertawa Len!" Aku harus menyesali perkataanku itu. RinxLen. T for kissing scene and moar.


**My Innocent Shota Can't Be That Agressive**

by LynelL

* * *

><p><strong>Disc: not mine.<strong>

**Warning: T+ ..! (ALMOST Lemon)**

Hemm hemm ini rate T. SANGAT. Karena adegan kissu yang... 'lebih' dari biasanya. *ngumpetdikolongranjang*

E-enjoy?~ ^^a

Btw, semuanya **Normal POV.**

* * *

><p>Hari tenang bagi dua sejoli Kagamine ini. Bisa kita lihat mereka yang sedang bersantai-santai di rumah mereka. Biasanya, di hari-hari seperti ini, mereka dipenuhi oleh jadwal syuting ataupun konser yang sangat padat, tetapi manager mereka, Kaai Yuki, sedang dalam <em>good mood<em> sehingga berbaik hati untuk memberikan mereka waktu libur.

Tok. Tok.

Terdengar suara pintu dari luar kamar mereka.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan buah pisang dan jeruk untuk kalian." kata seorang maid.

"Ha? Oh... taruh di meja saja Miku." jawab Rin kepada pelayannya yang bernama Miku itu.

"Baik." katanya sembari menaruh buah-buahan itu diatas meja, kemudian membungkukkan diri dan keluar dari kamar.

"Nee, Len, aku bosan~" kata Rin yang sedang berguling-guling diatas ranjang kepada Len, yang sekarang sedang membaca novel 'Kebo Jantan'.

"Terus Rinrin mau ngapain? Kemarin 'kan kita baru saja kencan." jawab Len tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Rin. Mereka memang sudah berpacaran sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Nggak tau..."

Len yang tidak merespon Rin, membuatnya menjadi cemberut. Rin kemudian menatap pacarnya yang sekarang memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Ia mengingat bagaimana cara 'unik' Len untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Rin. Yaitu melalui Twitter. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya tomat.

"Rin, kamu sakit ya? Kok wajahmu merah?" tanya Len sembari menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Rin, tanpa ia sadari. Wajahnya semakin memerah,

"Eng-enggak!" kata Rin cepat.

"Ooohh... ya sudah~" lanjut Len dengan polosnya. Harus Rin akui, Len memang terlihat sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. Bukan, aammmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat polos. Sebutan 'Shota' memang sudah menjadi nama tengah Len.

"Huff... dasar Shota..." gumam Rin kecil. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, telinga Len dapat menangkap gumaman Rin yang sangat pelan.

"Rin, percaya 'gak kalo aku bisa jadi agresif?" tiba-tiba saja Len mengatakan hal seperti itu,

"Apa? Agresif?"

.

.

.

"Pfffttttt! Hahahhahahahahaha! L-Len yang shota begitu agres-sif? Huaahahhahahahhahaa! Jangan membuatku tertawa Len!" suara tawa Rin menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Len hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-banged-dah-lu?'.

"Tapi beneran kok, aku bisa jadi agresif..." lanjut Len.

"Nada bicaramu saja seperti anak kecil begitu, sangat polos~" Rin berkata dengan jahilnya, ia masih tertawa kecil tentang apa yang dikatakan Len.

"Rinny mau mencobanya?"

"Taruhan ya, diakhir Lenlah yang menjadi 'uke'~"

"Hadiahnya?"

"Yang menang bisa bebas menjadikan yang kalah 'pelayannya'~" tanpa Rin sadari, seketika itu juga muncul seringai kecil di wajah Len.

"Pasti aku yang men- mmh!" kata-kata Rin terpotong oleh kedua bibir Len yang sekarang menempel pada bibirnya.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Len mendorong Rin sehingga ia terjatuh diatas ranjang. Rin berusaha melawan, tetapi itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Ia tidak menyangka Len bisa seperti 'ini'.

"Mmmhh..." Rin masih tetap berusaha mendorong Len, tetapi berhenti karena kedua tangannya sekarang sudah dipegang oleh Len. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Len melepas ciuman mereka demi mendapatkan oksigen. Setelah itu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Rin bisa melihat seringai yang masih terpampang diwajah Len.

"Teehee, aku menang~" kata len dengan bangga.

"Iya, iya, kamu mena-..!" kata-kata Rin terpotong lagi oleh ciuman Len. Lagi. Ciuman Len saat ini semakin ganas, ia mulai menggigit bibir bawah Rin dan meminta jalan masuk. Rin menolak untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi kaki kanan Len yang menekan selangkangannya membuat Rin membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tentunya tidak disia-siakan oleh Len, segera saja lidahnya masuk menelusuri mulut Rin yang manis seperti jeruk.

"Mmmhh... Ngggh!" Rin terus mendesah dengan perlakuan Len yang kasar, meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paliiinnnngg dalam, ia menyukai perlakuan Len yang seperti ini. Len sendiri melakukan itu tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Rin, bahkan suara-suara yang dikeluarkan Rin ia anggap sebagai musik pendukung.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Len menghentikan perlakuannya.

"C-cu..hah..kup..hah..." kata Rin terengah-engah. Wajah yang memerah serta pose yang Rin lakukan saat itu(wajah yang memerah, mata yang tertutup setengah, dan nafas yang erengah-engah, serta terlihat tidak berdaya), membuat Len semakin bergairah.

"Belum." jawaban singkat, jelas nan padat yang membuat mata Rin terbelalak saat merasakan bibir Len yang melumatkan telinganya, salah satu titik terlemahnya. Dari telinga, ia turun ke bagian leher Rin yang mulus,

"Mmmhh.. Ahhhh... Le-len henti.. nnghh..kan..!" pinta Rin. Len tetap saja melanjutkan aksinya. Len mencium, menjilat, dan terkadang menggigit leher Rin dibeberapa tempat, membuat Rin mendesah semakin keras. Tiba-tiba, Len mulai membuka kancing baju Rin,

"L-Len! Jangan!" Rin menutup matanya erat-erat, wajahnya juga semakin memerah. Kancing pertama... Kancing kedua... Tetapi, Len tidak melanjutkan perlakuannya, ia lalu mencium dada Rin dan kemudian dahinya dengan lembut.

"Hehe, aku menang~ Berarti Rinrin harus jadi pelayanku, dong?~" katanya dengan senyuman_ innocent-but-totally-pervert_nya. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Rin tidak menjawab, suaranya hilang entah kemana, yang keluar hanya hembusan nafas yang terengah-engah. Seluruh badannya lemas karena perilaku Len tadi.

"Betewe, Rin, bramu lucu~" lanjut Len sembari keluar dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

'Akan kubunuh nanti kau LEN! Kutunggu kau diprapatan!' pekik Rin dalam hati dengan wajah penuh semburat merah karena kesal, malu sekaligus senang, walaupun ia tau, sebenarnya ialah penyebab semua ini. Satu hal yang ingin ia tulis di agendanya,

_BE AWARE WITH SHOTA!_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p>*authorngumpetdibawahranjang* Hueeeee kok kok kok saia bisaa buat ff kea gini sih! O\\\\\\\\\\O<p>

K-kalo boleh zuzur, ini fic se-sebenernya di dalam pikiran ane yg gaje mau dilanjutin ke l-l-l-e-le-lem-mon-n. TAPI SAYA GA BERANI NULIS! OTL

e-eniwei, RnR, pliss? ^^' V


End file.
